Beloved
by Luna13
Summary: After one of the turtles have been captured by Bishops, Leo decides to rescue him and take his place instead. 16 years later the three remaining turtles need to move and look for another lair, what will happen to them? And what happened to Leo?


**Disclaimer :** Yup me again and I still don't own TMNT but I do own my ideas and the kitten in my head (lots of kitten if you think about Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix) Enjoy

It all started when I have been captured by Bishop 20 years ago. We were on patrol and Bishop was waiting for a component for his next mutagen thingy. Lots of guards where there and we fought all of them. Knocking them down or simply making them flee the battle. One of them knocked me down really hard, and I have fall unconscious. None of my brothers saw him coming behind me and none of them saw him hit me. When I have woken up, I was in a cell with chains around my wrist.

Bishop entered my "room" and told me he was glad to have at least one of us.

-You will be well treated well don't worry. I won't open you right now, I want to see if you can reproduce yourself first and also look at the others opportunity that your body could provide me against aliens or for another invasion so the president would allow me to finish my research. Oh and by the way don't think your brothers can save you, we are well hidden.

I have seen myself trapped in this cell for a whole year. Bishop came to see me each month and the guards were laughing on how many days I could stand without food or water. Every little experiences they were doing was written down for further informations. They haven't tortured me or try to dissect me. One day they brought a monkey, a mutated monkey. Well that's what I have tough, because that lion monkey was bigger than normal. I soon discover it was a female one. How? Ha ha, simple she has masturbate me and got sex with me. She was intelligent enough to do this and to understand simple orders. They have left the monkey with me and once in a while she was making sex with me.

After four month they took back the monkey, too bad I was starting to enjoy her company. I taught her how to speak and to think a little bit more by herself, but they haven't retrieved her because of her intelligence developing, no she became pregnant. I gave her enough sperm so she was now bearing my kid. A couple of months later, I don't remember, Bishop took me to see my son, I couldn't believe it, I had a son, a monkey with green fur and a shell. Well actually scales, big enough to look like a shell. I was trying not to cry when I saw the men doing experiments on him. They brought me back in my cell after I manage to break the nose of Bishop.

A week later they woke me up really early. They dragged me in a main room where my son was and He was there.

Leonardo. Leo my older brother was here for saving me but I couldn't let them have my son I stopped to walk when I saw him without his weapon letting himself being attached.

-Don't tell me they catch you too, please Leo don't tell me this…

-Your brother have a wonderful point of view. He asked that we release you and your baby so you can return to your lair, while we keep your brother here for the experiments that we have to do. Your brother prefers to suffer instead of knowing that one of you is suffering. How pathetic, I have accepted this offer. After all a turtle is a turtle.

-NOOO, NOOO YOU CAN'T LEO, LEO LOOK AT ME PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS LEOOOOO.

They brought me out of the main room with the baby monkey. They led us to an helicopter and brought us back to New-York. I was home.

Two months later, Sensei died. Saddened by what Leo have done to save me and my kid. We haven't heard of him since the last time we saw him. Or mostly the last time I saw him.

My son is now 16 years old and tonight we are all moving, our lair is too obvious and the Purple Dragons are more and more often in our area so we are trying to find a new place to live for all of us.

* * *

Soooo what do you think? By returning on my old computer I found this story and decided to continue it.

Don't ask me now who is the turtle capture, I don't know it myself. I think this story is about a year old so give me time to finish it and start over. Don't worry I do remember what is coming next, ;p, I have a pretty good memory for those stuff lol.

So review please it's always greatly appreciated.

Luna

PS: Thanks to 1WOOF1 I was laughing my asses out with your review. L.


End file.
